<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limelight by itsfio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573835">Limelight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio'>itsfio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casper Oklahoma Chronicles (D&amp;D campaign), Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Greenbriar High has a talent show, Charlie tries to participate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang-Mi Jo/Charlie H. Foster</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limelight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, thank you Ms. Foster, your 15 minutes are up."</p><p>Her mouth feels dry the moment she stops rambling, and her lungs sting a little from her half-shouting as she attempted to impress upon the audience the validity of her work, work she's spent years now scrawling in her beloved notebook, work that made her a social outcast.</p><p>More accurately, she stood up on stage for 15 minutes yelling about a guy she saw across from the McDonalds who she could've sworn was a vampire because he looked vaguely like a long dead American president. As you do.</p><p>She clears her throat, still a little dry.</p><p>"Yes! Ok, thank you, yes." A little out of it, Charlie jogs down from the stage and finds her seat again, her leg bouncing the moment she sits down.</p><p>The teacher up on stage, one who's name escapes her at the moment, continues on.</p><p>"Well... That was... Very interesting, of course, very... Fascinating..."</p><p>Charlie feels a little grin grow on her face.</p><p>"...But I'm not sure it qualifies as a talent, per se... This is probably a disqualification."</p><p>The grin immediately falls. Is her hard work really so expendable?</p><p>"I'm going to talk it over with the judges. One moment, please." He steps off the stage at that, walking calmly over to the panel where the judges are sat.</p><p>Charlie all but jumps out of her seat, dashing over to the judges as fast as she can.</p><p>"Wh-what- what do you- what- what do you mean that wasn't a talent?"</p><p>"Ms. Foster, I'm sorry, but you did just stand up there and shout about... About tv monsters for 15 minutes."</p><p>She feels embarrassed, suddenly, horribly embarrassed. She doesn't back down though, that's just not her way.</p><p>"I- ok, look, look. Maybe you don't believe in that stuff, maybe you think it's all made up and- and I can never convince you how hard I try and no matter how much evidence I show!"</p><p>The teacher raises an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"But, if nothing else, I provided entertainment for everyone! I mean- I mean you saw them! You saw the audience! They were interested and listening to- to everything I said! That's not nothing! That's not nothing!"</p><p>The teacher seems to be getting a little embarrassed himself, getting a talking-to from an 18 year old.</p><p>"That-"</p><p>"This is bullshit." Drones a new voice. No, not entirely new. Where had she heard that?</p><p>She turns her head to the source of the sound, and immediately has to crane her neck up to look at her, unless she wanted to make an ass of herself.</p><p>The girl behind her is tall, very tall, exacerbated by platform boots that add to her already wild height. It's also quite clear that she's goth, she's covered near head to toe in black, with some purple and red in there for good measure. Her hair is huge and poofy, and she's littered in bandages. There's makeup on her face, and Charlie gets caught looking at her lips for a second, striking with the black lipstick, before meeting her eyes.</p><p>She's caught off guard, secondly, by how sad they look. Steely eyes looking through her.</p><p>Firstly, however, she's surprised by how close she is. The tall goth girl stands only a couple inches from her, and she hadn't been expecting her when she turned around.</p><p>Charlie jumps a little, her brain catching up to being startled. The girl barely reacts, watching her move before looking at the teacher again.</p><p>"Ms. Jo-"</p><p>"She poured her heart into that, you can't just tell her that's worthless."</p><p>"It-"</p><p>"No. She's doing what she loves, she spent 15 minutes getting worked up about something she cares about and shared it with us. You're gonna disqualify her for that? Are you for real?"</p><p>Charlie is stunned to silence, watching this tall goth girl defend her. No one's done that before, literally no one! Especially not pretty people! Oh god, don't think about the fact that she's pretty.</p><p>As she speaks, though, and as she gets a better look at her, Charlie realizes where she recognized her voice. She was the girl that sung earlier, yes, she's 100% sure of it. </p><p>The teacher hums in thought, the judges murmur amongst themselves in discussion. After a moment, one of them gets the attention of the teacher and shakes her head.</p><p>"...Alright." He turns to Charlie, he doesn't seem angry at her, but he clearly doesn't appreciate being told off as a concept, which, fair. "You are not disqualified. Your friend here made a convincing case."</p><p>In the back of her mind, she's hyper aware of the fact that she and this girl aren't friends, simply due to lack of interaction. She gets the gut feeling the girl wouldn't be flattered about being grouped in with Charlie, though, she did just defend her, so...? She nods quietly. The teacher adjusts his tie and makes his way back to the stage.</p><p>Charlie turns to the girl again, and she in turn meets Charlie's gaze. She's got pretty eyes.</p><p>"That was- uh, you- you didn't have to do that! Um, but you did! And I, y'know, I really appreciate that! I mean people don't really, uhmm.. anyway I- I appreciate it a lot. You said your name was Jang-Mi, right? E-earlier I mean, when you sung?"</p><p>"Yeah." She nods gently.</p><p>"...Awesome! Um... Did you... Uh... Did you believe anything I said up there...?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"But you're cute, I wanted to defend you." She smiles a little bit, it doesn't fully reach her eyes, but seems perfectly genuine.</p><p>"...Oh!" Her face feels hot all of a sudden.</p><p>"Well that is just- well- um, well thank you, ah, very much! Um, um and I- I liked your- your singing earlier! y'know it was very, it was very nice, you have a very nice voice, Jang-Mi!"</p><p>"Thanks, Charlie."</p><p>There's a pause, Charlie fidgets as she thinks of what to say next. Jang-Mi is still as a statue.</p><p>"I-I gotta go! You look really nice today! Bye!" She turns heel and excuses herself, a good idea with the shade of pink her face is turning.</p><p>Jang-Mi's smile expands a little bit, she raises a hand to lazily wave goodbye at her.</p><p>"Bye-bye." In the back of her mind, Jang-Mi hopes they'll see each other again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>